


Fucking Dick

by FiccinDylan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hugs, Not really though, Scott Hugs, Stilinski Family Feels, but in a scott way so you can't be mad, derek hugs, hugs are important, mentions of Claudia Stilinksi, scott's a dick, stiles fails at texting, there is a frozen reference in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/pseuds/FiccinDylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was trolling Tumblr today and saw this:</p><blockquote>
  <p><br/><b><a href="http://captain-snark.tumblr.com">captain-snark</a></b>lemme get some fic where stiles texts scott ‘I need a hug. get here ASAP’ and accidentally texts it to derek instead and doesn’t realize until Derek shows up looking awkward and confused </p>
  <p>but then they do hug and that is how stiles finds out Derek is a really nice hugger. Scott is all bear hug let me squeeze you to death which is great but Derek is all let me wrap you gingerly up like I want to protect you from the world and it goes on for awhile</p>
  <p>and then obviously they keep hugging all the time</p>
  <p>and then probably at one point they’re hugging and stiles nuzzles into Derek’s neck and Derek’s pants are all happy with it and Stiles can feel the happy happening in Derek’s pants and probably starts kissing his neck</p>
  <p>and then they bone</p>
</blockquote>Unfortunately I didn't have time for the boning (it will come, and so will Stiles AHEM), but I hope you like it!
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Dick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captain-snark](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=captain-snark), [Captain_Loki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Loki/gifts).



> Check out my [Tumblr](http://ficcindylan.tumblr.com)!

^^*^^

"Dammit Scott, you're such a dick!" Scott laughs as Stiles shoves his arm off the desk causing Scott to nearly slam his head onto the synthetic wood.  Stiles takes out his phone, “I didn’t want to do this dude, but it’s official.  I’m changing your name to ‘ _Dick’_ in my phone.”  Stiles pushes a few buttons and shows Scott his new contact complete with a picture of an actual dick as his profile pic.  

"Dude!" Scott proclaims a little too loudly, soliciting a glare from their clearly underpaid substitute at the front of the room.  She looks at a seating chart in her hand and back at the boys.

"Mr. Stilinski would you mind piping down so you don't disrupt the other students?"  Before Stiles can get a word in edgewise, Scott salutes the teacher.

"Sorry Ms. Rabbles!  I, Stiles Stilinski, promise not to do anything else to disrupt the class, and if I do, please punish me to the fullest extent of... uhh, substitute teacher law?" He looks at Stiles' stunned open mouth for help and when he receives none he turns back to the teacher giving her two thumbs up, "I'm Stiles Stilinski!"  

The class tutters as Stiles stares agape trying to figure out what the fuck was happening.  He looks at Scott who gives him a wide puppy dog, sunshiny smile and the bird.  

"Such a fucking dick.  First you blow me off for Kira and now you've stolen my identity!"  Scott shrugs.  

"It's okay Stiles, don't worry, I'll be there tomorrow before the cemetery, you know I wouldn't miss that for anything.  You'll be good tonight and honestly bro, if you need anything just text me.  But Kira's gonna be out of town for two weeks and I have to see her before she goes."  Stiles waves away Scott's obvious anxiety over leaving his best friend.

"Don't worry dude, I get it.  Tell her I hope she has a nice trip and your ass had better be there tomorrow!”  Stiles pokes Scott in his ticklish ribs cause Scott to cackle loudly.

“Mr. Stilinski, please! One more outburst and I’ll have to write you up.”  Scott’s face lights up as Stiles seethes red beside him.

“Sorry Ms. Rabbles, I -once again _Stiles Stilinski_ , promise to be on my best behavior and apologize for another Stilinski Stumble.”  Stiles gawps incredulously at the moniker and groans as the sub rolls her eyes and marks notes down on the roster.  He glares at Scott who finally has the good sense to burrow in his chair, shaking with laughter.

“Fucking _dick_.”  

 

^^*^^

That night Stiles goes home and gets clothes ready for the next day.  It’s been 9 years which is weird to think about.  It sounds like a long time, but it seems like only yesterday Stiles and his dad were in front of his mother’s grave.  It’d been closed casket and a lot of people told John that Stiles was too young to be there, but Stiles in his stubbornness had insisted.  After all, he’d seen his mother slip away all those weeks, he was entitled to say goodbye.  He opened an album with pictures of their life together while trying to find a tie that matched her eyes.  

He exhaled as he held his phone in his hand.  He hated what he was about to do, but he was in need and he knew Scott would understand.  Stiles and Scott thought the Sheriff had the night off, but some last minute sicknesses made it so he had to go in and cover.  He apologized profusely to his son and promised come hell or high water he would be there tomorrow.  He didn’t care if he had to fake a crime at the cemetery to do it.  Stiles knew the precinct understood and would do what it took to get John off duty, but in the meantime he was alone with his thoughts the night before the anniversary of his mother’s death.  It was not the best place to be.  

He looks for Scott’s name in his phone to text him and is confused when he can’t find it.  Then he laughs remembering that now he has to search for him under D for _Dick_.  Stiles pulls up the D’s and absentmindedly sends a text:

 

 **[Me** : _bro, not trying to block, really need a hug right now, mom moment, dad had to work, kinda sinking here._ **]**

 

He tosses his phone on the bed and goes to the bathroom.  He walks around the house slowly, killing time while he locks up and grabs a sandwich and water for his dinner.  He walks back upstairs and opens the door.  He looks up and freaks the fuck out.

The sandwich and plate go flying at the intruder while the water seems somehow not only to suspend in the air, but fall gracefully all over Stiles head before the glass hits him on the noggin and falls to the floor.  Thank goodness it was plastic.

“DUDE, WHAT THE FUCK?!”  Stiles clutches his heart as Derek stands in his room holding a plate with a mostly salvaged sandwich.  “You scared the shit out of me!  Every fucking time with you Derek, why can’t you just use the door?”  He turns and gestures towards the door to his room and then looks back at the wolf who has dropped the plate on the bed and is now walking towards him quickly.  Stiles braces himself but instead of being slammed into the wall like he thought, Derek is wrapping his arms around Stiles and holding him gently.

“Uhh.. Derek?  Umm.. what’reyadoin?”  Derek shrugs, but doesn’t let go.  

“The anniversary of your mom’s death is tomorrow, right?  I know Scott’s out with Kira and your dad had to work.”  Stiles can’t help but nod, really.  Everything he said was correct and since Scott never really responded he guesses this will do.  Stiles put his arms around Derek and settles in a bit, steeping in the odd comfort.  

It’s not that he and Derek weren’t friends.  They’d been through a lot together, but Derek had a habit of disappearing for moments at a time so it was hard to really connect.  He acted mostly as an advisor to Scott and the pack and Stiles always liked him just fine, but never really thought he would be the person to go to assuage his desperation for healing hugs.  

But damn if Derek wasn’t up to the job.  Scott hugs are fantastic.  Scott hugs tackle you and rattle your bones and then they squeeze you so hard that all of your bones go magically back into place and you feel like you’ve been put together again.  Scott hugs are intense.  Derek hugs, though?  Derek hugs were firm, yet tender.  Derek hugs let you decide how you wanted to be hugged.  They weren’t demanding, they were inviting and lasted as long as you needed.  Derek hugs are an experience.  

After a while they break apart and Derek squeezes Stiles’ shoulders as if asking if he’s okay.  Stiles nods his thanks and Derek turns away.  He grabs the more formed half of the sandwich and launches out the window.  A small smile creeps to Stiles’ face.  He doesn’t think about his wet hair or the lettuce still on his floor or even his dead mom.  In that moment he thinks about Derek wrapped around him, holding him close.

 

 ^^*^^

“Thanks again for coming man, I really appreciate it.”  Stiles is finally released from Scott’s bearhug grip and reeling a little in the aftershocks.  “I guess it can make up for the fact that I texted you last night and you never showed up, but whatever, 13 years of friendship, it’s no big.”  Scott looks at Stiles confused and Stiles stops laughing and wonders what happened to change the mood.

“Bro, whoa, I’m just joking.  I don’t even think you saw the text and I’m sure you were with Kira.  If it were really a thing I would have called.  Don’t look like that, dude.”  Scott shakes his head and places his hand on Stiles’ mouth.

“No Stiles, I don’t- I don’t know what you’re talking about.  I didn’t get any texts from you.  I had my phone on me all night just in case and I didn’t hear anything.  Did you need me?  Fuck, I really am a dick, aren’t I?  I definitely should have been with you- eww, gross dude!”  Scott pulls his hand away from Stiles’ mouth and wipes Stiles’ saliva off on his pants.

“First off, my spit is awesome so shut up.  Secondly, you are a dick, but not because of last night, it ended up being fine.  But look, I totally texted you, see?”  Stiles takes out his phone and goes to his messages.  But instead of being to _Dick_ the message is simply to _D_.  Scott cocks an eyebrow.

“Who’s ‘D’?  Unless you actually shortened my new name?  Stiles what’s wrong with you?”  Stiles shakes his head while trying to figure out who this elusive ‘D’ was.  

“So many things, dude.  If you didn’t get the message then who did it- oh my god, oh _shit_!”  Stiles eyes go wide as Scott waits impatiently for his almost brother to get his shit together.  

“Stiles!  Who is it?”  Stiles snaps back to attention and begins pushing Scott towards the door.  

“Uhh, I’ll call you later, I just gotta go out and umm… take care of something.”  Scott throws his hands up exasperated as he heads back to his bike.  He knows better than to push when Stiles goes head first into one of his journeys.  Stiles will fill him in soon enough, and hopefully it won’t involve sex pollen or wererabies.

“Call me when…” Scott trails off as Stiles waves to him from his Jeep as it tears down the road.  

 

 ^^*^^

He parks outside of the loft building and presses the buzzer. He hears a hum and begins speaking.

“Derek, it’s me, Stiles.”  He hears a popping noise and then Derek’s voice.

“Stiles, are you okay, do you need me to come down?”  There’s a slight panic in his voice that Stiles finds comforting.

“I was kind of hoping I could come up.” There’s a buzz and a click and Stiles enters the building heading towards the loft.  The door is slid open and Stiles walks in closing it behind him.  Derek’s arms are crossed and he’s half sitting on the edge of the table with his legs crossed at the ankles beneath him.  Stiles takes two deep breaths and walks over to him.  He passes the zone of too close for comfort and wraps his arms around Derek’s shoulders, tucking his nose into Derek’s neck.  

He waits.  For a few seconds or a few minutes, he isn’t sure.  The only thing he’s sure about is how horribly he must have misread this situation and how maybe Derek was not here for the hugs and maybe Derek didn’t secretly care about him and didn’t come running when Stiles texted him and didn’t give him one of the most soul calming hugs he’d even had in his entire- oh wait, there it is.

Derek’s arms unfold and wind themselves around Stiles’ waist.  He pulls him in impossibly close so he’s not even really standing, but instead _lounging_ on Derek.  Derek rubs broad strokes up and down Stiles’ back until he’s purring like a kitten into Derek’s neck.  To continue the kitten analogies, Stiles begins nosing at Derek’s pulsing vein, nipping it lightly.  He then soothes the bite with short little laps of his tongue.  He has no idea what the hell he’s doing, but Derek doesn’t stop him and it just feels too fucking good and too right.

Derek rumbles deep in his chest and lets out a sigh of contentment.  It’s like he’s pleased at his ability to make Stiles feel so relaxed.  The ministrations are enough to make Stiles think he could take a little cat nap right there, and evidently that’s what he does because the next time he opens his eyes, he’s on Derek’s couch with a werewolf under him.

“Huh...what?”  He wakes up lips smacking, and his face rubbing on a firm chest.  His arms are wrapped around said torso and he can feel fingers carding through his hair.

“Are you okay, Stiles?  Today was a big day for you, must have been rough.” Stiles was confused a moment, trying to figure out which part of today was rough, but then he remembered his day didn’t start when he came to Derek’s house.  It started when he, his dad and Scott went to the florist to pick up the new arrangements for his mom’s headstone.  

“Live every moment like it’s the first.”  Stiles mumbles into Derek’s chest.  Derek wraps both arms around Stiles and squeezes lightly.

“What’s that?”  Stiles looks into Derek’s eyes maybe for the first time ever.  Behind the brilliant hazel there lies a kindness and compassion that the wolf doesn’t normally have a chance to display.  

“My mom used to say it all the time.  I think I understand it more and more each year.  Yesterday started, when I accidentally texted you instead of Scott.”  Derek’s eyebrows lifted slightly as he knitted the pieces together.  He understood finally why Stiles texted him out of the blue.  What he didn’t fully understand is why he answered the call so quickly.  Well he knew, he just wasn’t sure how Stiles felt about it.  What he was sure about, was that he couldn’t stop comforting him.  He knew the ache of this loss and he marveled in Stiles ability to glean happy memories from such a tragic story.  He hoped to learn that from Stiles in time.

“Derek?”  Derek realizes he’d spaced off, gotten lost in the sparkling shining cashmere of Stiles’ eyes.

“Yes, Stiles.”  Stiles watches him carefully.  Optimistic, yet cautious.  

“Really?  Are you sure? Is that what you want?”  Derek then figures that Stiles must have asked him something that he missed.  He also comes to the conclusion that he doesn’t care.  He’d do anything for this boy.

“Yes, I’m sure Stiles.  I want it all.”  Stiles moves forward slightly and places his lips gently on the column of Derek’s neck.  He kisses it lightly and begins to place wet pecking kisses all the way up his neck, his jaw to the back of his ear.  He leans in smoothly, nosing against Derek’s beard and fits his lips over Derek's, sucking at his bottom lip.  Derek softly moans and parts his lips giving Stiles’ tongue entrance.  It’s a sweet lasting kiss that leaves them both content and sated.

“On a day that’s not so depressing, we’ll definitely have to do that again, okay?”  Derek places a kiss on Stiles forehead as Stiles burrows back down into Derek’s embrace.  After a few moments Derek wonders out loud.

“So how did you get Scott’s and my numbers mixed up?”  Stiles laughs as he pulls out his phone and shows Derek Scott’s contact.

“Scott’s a dick in my phone.”  Derek looks at the contact and then back at Stiles who is smiling stupidly.  He thinks about life with this boy and shakes his head.  He locks the phone and gives it back to Stiles before getting up, tumbling Stiles on to the floor.

“Hey!”  Stiles glares at him through long brown lashes from his heap on the ground.  Derek points to the door.

“Get out.”  

 

**THE END**

 

 

 

_LOL, J/K!_

“Derek!”  Derek starts to walk away, visibly smiling, but also determined..

“I’m not going prematurely grey because of you, Stiles.”  Stiles laughs and launches himself on to Derek’s back.  Derek easily bests him and shoves him against the wall. Stiles winces slightly and sighs.

“Old habits die hard I guess.  I’ll always annoy you and you’ll always want to throw me into things.  It’s like riding a bike.”  Derek plants a firm thigh between Stiles knees and buries his nose in Stiles’ neck.

“You know a lot about riding, Stiles?” Stiles breath comes out in a shudder.

“Shit, cheeky wolf.  I like.”  Derek releases him and looks deep into Stiles’ eyes with a commanding presence.

“Go home, check in with your dad and update Scott, we’ll talk tomorrow, okay?”

“Bossy wolf, I definitely like.”  He slaps Stiles on the ass and points him towards the door.

“Bye Stiles.”  Stiles looks back smiling as he leaves.

“Bye Derek.”

Stiles takes out his phone and edits Scott’s contact he puts a picture of a little baby with a bow and arrow and changes the name to ‘ _Cupid’_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did I fool you?! I actually did want it to end right there for S's and G's, but I couldn't leave my boys like that! 
> 
> Your comments are like Derek hugs, or dick pics as profile pictures. I love them all pretty much the same amount.


End file.
